Kingdom Hearts II: The Seven
by TwiDawnLight
Summary: Seven seemingly ordinary girls are pulled into a world of adventure when they meet an old friend. Now as they venture across the worlds, they will delve deeper, and deeper into their hidden pasts and possibly make themselves a new future. Little RikuXOC.
1. Prologue

Me: Dawn here, it's time to start the story; yay ! Okay Sora do the disclaimer!

Sora: Why me? It's your story!

Me: Sora I don't hate you but, if I have to I will shoot you with my bazooka if you don't do the disclaimer! -prepares her bazooka-

Sora: -gulp- TwiDawnLight does not own Kingdom Hearts if she did then she would stop reading forever!

Me: Good boy Sora! Have a cookie!

Sora: Yay! -pounces on the cookie-

Fira, Skye, Kairi, Riku, Roxas, and Namine: -sweatdrop-

Me: Now on with the story!

--

**Kingdom Hearts II: The Other Story**

** Prologue**

"Hey pass it over here!" a silver haired boy called.

"Jeez! You guys can't wait one second can you? A red-haired girl called back.

"You have to hurry!" said a spiky-haired boy.

"Fine!" the red-haired girl laughed and tossed it back.

Hidden in the bushes at the mouth of a cave, a girl watched the trio. She looked at them curiously and wondered if they had gotten here the same way she had. Watching them play she saw them changing. Every second that passed every time the ball was passed they grew a year older. It felt like the rhythm of a drum, like the beating of a heart, like the tick of a clock until finally the ball dropped too the ground, and all three children were now teenagers. Darkness raced across the ground; little creature like twisted shadows hid there, approaching rapidly. Both the boys instantly moved to protect the girl, shielding her from danger.

The shadow grew deeper as it suddenly reached out to the silver- haired boy. It seemed it had a voice of some sort as it spoke to him. Its voice was sickeningly sweet, covered in honey as it offered the boy adventure and excitement; without a second thought the boy took its offer. He reached a hand out to his friends beckoning to them, asking them to join him. The spiky-haired boy tried to grab him and bring him back as the darkness grew between them and separated them. It took the silver-haired boy away and tried to drown the other boy in darkness; he wasn't going to give up that easy. In a burst of light the boy cut through the darkness with a strange key shaped sword.

The girl stood behind the boy as he battled the darkness but a strand of it snuck past him; and a strand was all it took. In a flash the darkness stuck itself in her chest and ripped out her heart, she fell forward and the boy tried to catch her but then the darkness took her body as well, whisking it away. The boy shouted something above the roar of the wind but the girl in the cave couldn't hear; even then the darkness grew deeper. The boy fought the shadows striking with the key shaped sword with all his might, that's when it happened. The shadows flowed together and grew, grew, grew, until they became one horrible giant monster. The girl tried to back up deeper in the cave in fear of the creature but the boy did not back down, instead he stood up and charged at the creature. It was a battle to the death, the boy was agile while the immense creature was to slow to catch him; but he was still tiring, she could see it in the way he held himself.

Finally, the battle was over with the boy as the victor. The creature swayed then was sucked up by a large hole in the sky, the boy struggled to hold on to a boat buried in the ground then he too was whisked away. The girl in the cave watched silently knowing that she could not help him and that to do so would disrupt the flow of what was supposed to happen. The land had now disappeared and the cave was no longer a cave. The cave was now a door, a door to other worlds, the door she had come through she remembered. That's when everything faded into darkness.

--

Dawn: So whatcha think?

Fira: -thinking- Lame.

Dawn: -whacks Fira on the head with a flyswatter-

Fira: Ow!

Dawn: How about you all tell me what you thought about it in your review? Just press that nice little button on the bottom left and tell me whatcha thought! Now excuse me while I go kill Fira!

Fira: -already running-

Dawn: -chasing Fira with a giant spatula- DDDDDDDDDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE!!

Rest of the cast: -sweatdrop-


	2. I The Gang

Dawn: Hello-lo-lo! =D

It's your favorite hyperactive author Dawn here and guess what? She's got a new chappy for this story! Yay!

-silence-

Dawn: Tough crowd…Anyways I would like to apologize to any who are reading this story, I'm mostly concentrating on "BNaD" and my life is pretty hectic so yea. I apologize to any who read "Kokoa" because it's on hiatus until SBT can finish redoing her story (originally titled "Reign of Uchiha Love"). However, I will update this story so do not despair (and thank my friend Ookami for pushing me to write this chapter at long last (she is who Chelsea is based on =D)). So without further ado…Ready…Set…READ!

* * *

_**Kingdom Hearts 2: The Seven**_

_**I. The Gang**_

Christina's POV

_**I've always believed that somewhere in some other strange place there was magic. It was my dream to go on an adventure to someplace no one on Earth had ever gone before. Someplace where I could use magic and cast spells and save the world, so I waited. I guess it's about time I tell you my part of the story before Melynda blows a gasket. Here we go:**_

~_No matter where you go or what you do destiny will always come back to you_~

Still Christina's POV

_**I've been waiting for something magical to happen to me for 16 years, I got a hell of a lot more than I bargained for. We all got more than we bargained for. But let's not jump ahead; the strange things began in my World History class…**_

World History can be really boring when you finish your tests before everyone all the time, I thought silently. All that could be heard in the room was the scribble of pencils on paper and I already turned my test in to Mr. Cooper. He told me to read or something else that wouldn't disturb the rest of the class but I finished all my books just yesterday and I'm currently insanely bored out of my mind. I do really weird things when I'm bored, that probably comes of having my awesomely weird friends and being totally random. I grinned to myself as I thought of my friends Amber and Gabriel; the two of them had been going out since the seventh grade after the Valentine's Day Dance thanks to a little assistance from myself and the rest of the gang. Damn, I'm getting off topic…

I'm bored again after thinking and I have nothing to do. Even Rigo isn't done and he's as smart as I am! I sighed again and put my head on my hands. Nothing to do, can't talk, inanely bored, the day is halfway over and I'm already dying of boredom. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck rise as I felt someone watching me. I looked around the room and at Mr. Cooper's desk; nobody had eyes for anything but the papers on their desks. 'The only other place anyone can look is through the window,' I thought then shook off the idea. Someone was outside watching me when we were on the third floor? Yeah right like that was gonna happen. I have no stalkers damn it! None! I couldn't shake off the feeling that someone was watching me though, so I slowly looked down at my desk and propped up my chin to make it look like I was still completely bored and searched with my eyes. I was good at making it look like I was doing nothing more than staring at a wall; I had had lots of practice coughwatchingcrushcough. I saw something moving in the corner of my eye so I quickly turned my head…and I saw him.

I don't know how but I knew this person. Standing on the other building across from the school he was dressed in a black cloak, black gloves, black boots and the strangest thing of all, a black blindfold. His hair was silver and spread out as the wind outside blew stronger. Suddenly he turned completely in my direction not bothering to make it look as though he wasn't looking at anything in particular, and he smiled. At that moment it didn't seem strange to me that a moment before the sky had been a clear blue and it was now covered in black clouds. It didn't seem strange at all that there was someone standing on the roof and was watching me, but most of all it didn't seem strange to me that that boy was watching me. As a matter of fact it felt as though I had been waiting for that boy to come for a very long time. So I simply smiled back at him as though he was an old friend. _'No fair. I can never sneak up on you Christina. Can you at least pretend not to notice me?' _ I let out a gasp as a voice spoke in my mind and fell out of my chair.

"Ack!" I yelled as I fell out of my chair and landed on my back my head also coming into firm contact with the floor. "Is something wrong Miss?" I opened my eyes and saw Mr. Cooper looking down at me, calmly waiting for an excuse.

"Er…um…well uh no! Nothing's wrong!"

"Then why did you fall out of your chair?"

"Well you see I…I was… hit by a brilliant idea!"

"And this idea knocked you out of your chair?"

"Erm well ideas can be very powerful…" I mentally smacked myself; that had to be the lamest excuse ever.

"I see…" I waited for a response, any response "Well don't let it happen again." I nearly burst out laughing from relief. He fell for it! I got up off the floor and sat back down while everyone resumed their tests. I wanted to look out the window and see if that boy was there but I felt my classmates watching me so I simply stared at the wall looking bored again. When I didn't feel their gazes on me I glanced at the roof of the opposite building. There was nothing there but the black storm clouds that had now begun to fill the sky.

* * *

_I didn't know what to say, the person before me was like an old friend. He offered me a hand stretching out to me beseechingly, I reached out..._

...and felt something hit my head; _hard_. "Finally your short attention span is directed towards us once more", I growled and lifted my head to face the culprit. A girl about a year younger than I stared down at me casually with her brown eyes her wavy hair down to her shoulder; lean and graceful, Nicole. At first glance Nicole looked quite calm, get her mad and see what happens to you. On any other day I would have tackled her for interrupting my thoughts, today was not like any other day...so I put her in a headlock instead. After several minutes of sweet victory my other friends detached me from her by stealing my hotdog. Friends or not _nobody_ stole my hotdog and got away with it...except for Shorty.

Alexa a.k.a. Shorty was as her name says: very short, her brown/black hair was extremely curly but held stylishly in a bun, and her dark eyes stared out at me innocently from behind a loose curl. I growled low in my throat and snatched the hotdog away, stomped back to the table, and devoured my hotdog within several seconds. "Now" I said sweetly "Did somebody want to ask me something _without _hitting me on the head," the sweet facade faded at the end as my face twisted into a scowl that could have rivaled the principal's. I could have sworn I could see the surrounding tables scoot back a couple inches in the brief silence that followed my question. …I couldn't exactly say that I blamed them; I had a reputation for a nasty temper ever since a certain um…incident

Shorty looked at the surrounding tables with a sweatdrop, "They're still scared of you from that little, er, show in freshman year…"

I shrugged, "S'not my fault the guy was being an ass. Just thinking of that Senior makes me want to hunt him down and beat him up again. Besides, Nicole helped me ya know and they're not afraid of her."

Melynda hid a smirk, "Nicole didn't string the guy up from the chandelier, Christy."

I glared at her and scowled again; little ol' Melynda the Bossy. Her blonde hair fell a little past shoulder length, even in the ponytail she had, her brown eyes glittered in amusement and she took classes with me in martial arts and fencing. She liked to be in control, staying with us has straightened her out a bit…but it's still a tad hard to resist the urge to strangle her; like now.

Seeing my eye twitch ever so slightly made her scoot back a bit and edge behind Chelsea. Chelsea was the one who kept me in check at all times; she had lightish/dark brown skin, strong brown eyes, and was probably the most athletic of us all, the girl had endless energy. She had been my best friend since first grade and we were practically glued together. Chelz rolled her eyes as Melynda scooted behind her, "No killing Christy. We don't need you striking complete and utter terror into the hearts of all the new freshmen; we have enough with all the other grades spreading rumors about your freshmen year."

I stuck my tongue out at her and set my head in my hands with a sigh. Seeing me subdued slightly, Jessica took that moment to speak, "Violence won't solve everything Christina. You need to learn that or you might get yourself into some trouble you can't get out of." I rolled my eyes and glanced up at her, Jessica's skin was a light shade of brown; almost a tan but not quite. It contrasted perfectly with her dark brown eyes, she was a bit small but she was taller than me and Shorty (I'm second shortest, it sucks!).

"_Dejame chica,_" I complained bitterly, "Aren't all of you done bothering me for now?"

Cecilia smiled and patted my head in her motherly way, "Yes we're all done." Her straight brown hair fell slightly past her shoulders, light brown eyes were glittering with the sun. She was the most willowy, graceful person I had ever come to know; it seemed more like she was dancing than walking. Everyone in our little group knew her as Mother Hen.

Before I could respond, the bell rang for the end of lunch. We gathered all our stuff and headed inside to our next class.

--

_**This is when it began…**_

_**This is when we started to realize pieces of our memories were missing...**_

_**This is when the strange creatures began coming…**_

_**This is the beginning of this tale…**_

_**This is our beginning; this is our story…**_

_**This is Kingdom Hearts 2: The Seven.**_

_**Brace yourselves; this won't be pretty.**_

* * *

Dawn: Hello peoples! This is our first chapter of Kingdom Hearts 2: The Seven. The story will change POV's as time progresses and even reach Third Person POV eventually. The reasons for the "mysterious silver-haired boy's" (you should all know who he is) appearance shall be revealed as time goes on. For now though:

The Cast: READ AND REVIEW!

Dawn: See ya real soon!


	3. II Dreams, Dreams

Dawn: In the words of Kero: Hello-lo-lo! What's up everyone? Dawn here, coming at ya with an all new chapter of Kingdom Hearts 2: The Seven! Bet ya didn't expect that huh?

Cast: -cheers- Yay! Now she can finish this story and we can leave!

Dawn: Yeah you just keep on thinking that! ^_^ Anyways I'd like to apologize in advance, the first few chapters are gonna come off as being a bit slow but I don't want the girls to jump into the Kingdom Hearts world so fast. Plus…it builds up suspense (I hope). So without further ado…I present:

--

_**Kingdom Hearts 2: The Seven**_

_**II. Dreams, Dreams**_

Melynda's POV

_**She was right… I had never been one to believe like some of the other's did but Christina was right.**_

_**There was magic in this world…**_

_**There was magic in other worlds…**_

_**Hell, there even **_**were**_** other worlds!**_

_**It was a strange thing to know; but I'm jumping too far ahead. Let's continue from where we last left off shall we? It's the day after Christina's encounter during World History. I'm in Chemistry right now at Kinkou High School and things are about to go from odd- to weird…**_

Still Melynda's POV

'_I can't believe she was right…'_ my eye was twitching ever so slightly. Both in annoyance that she was _right_, and at the fact that Mr. Jenson was doing a lecture up front… A very, _very, VERY_ boring lecture on listening to instructions so that I quote: "You don't blow anything up by mixing the wrong chemicals". I can't believe Dawson was _actually _stupid enough to try putting water in potassium! I mean come on; did he want to kill everyone in the room?! Geez… Oh! I guess you wanna know what's going on so here's the deal.

_~Flashback~_

_I was sitting at lunch with the others yesterday when Christina was spaced out and Nicole was explaining what had happened during Chemistry. Now mind you, Chemistry isn't a place to mess around _especially_ in Kinkou High School's chemistry lab. For being a secluded town we sure have a lot of tech; and while most of the world is oblivious to our existence (most pass over us in the map since we're such a "small" town) we know a lot about the outside world. Anyways back on topic:_

"_As soon as I saw him messing with the water I actually ran across the room to the other wall! You all _know_ what happens when potassium and water are mixed," Nicole shook her head and sighed._

_Cecilia had a hand over her mouth in shock, "I know James can be stupid but…"_

"_He excelled beyond the highest levels of stupidity," Jessica finished for her, as always her tone when talking about James was blunt and cold._

"_Is he okay though?" Shorty jumped in then._

_Nicole shrugged nonchalantly, "He's fine. Somebody else saw what was happening and pulled him out of the way," she paused looking thoughtful, "He actually should have been injured by the rebound of the explosion…but when I went to check on him he was fine."_

_Jessica shook her head, "The old saying goes "the stupid one doesn't catch the cold" guess it also refers to the one who blows things up."_

_Nicole shrugged again, "What do you think Christina? Christy?" Seeing the brunette's attention span was once more nonexistent she raised her hand and…_

_~End Flashback~_

…well you know the rest.

I sigh and look out the window I'm sitting next to…and I freeze.

There's a boy there; a boy with silver hair, a black blindfold, and a long black coat sweeping to the floor. I look at the place were his eyes would be had he not a blindfold…and felt my vision move _past_ the blindfold till it felt like I was looking him right in the eyes; I couldn't see it but I knew it had happened,_' Do I…know you?'_

'…_You might've known me… just once."_

When the response filled my mind I nearly jumped out of my seat, but I stayed perfectly still and focused again_, 'I'd like to remember…'_

'_You already have.'_

At that reply I felt my eyes grow heavy and the room began to spin around me. Colors mixed and blurred before I couldn't tell what was what; the boy was the only clear thing within my messed up vision. My chair fell suddenly from beneath me and I was falling, falling…

--

'_It's dark'_ that's the first thing that came to me as I woke. I knew I was still lying on the floor in the Chemistry Lab; but I also knew I was in a place I had never seen before.

It was a dark city lit only by the neon signs that hung above old store windows; it was almost like the pictures of New York we had seen, but there was no life or warmth here. Farther along in the city was a brilliant white castle hovering above a gaping hole in the ground; hanging in the sky was a heart-shaped moon. It was all rather odd if you ask me; but my attention was soon diverted to the largest skyscraper in the city. A hooded figure in black walked into the square in front of the skyscraper, his footsteps echoing ominously in the silence.

_And that's when the shadows came…_

I tried to call out to him, but it was like I was just a gust of wind hanging in the air to watch whatever was about to occur.

It didn't matter though.

As soon as the first one leapt at him he turned and slashed through the air with one of two key-shaped blades. It didn't stand a chance; within a split second the shadow was gone and the battle began.

To me it was incredible.

That boy cut through the shadows like they were butter; hacking and slashing at whatever came his way. He was a good fighter; but with how those shadows kept popping up, I knew he wouldn't last forever.

It looked like he knew that too because he swung both key-swords in a wide arc around him till there was a large gap between him and a mass of shadows.

I wanted to cheer, and jump up and down; with this strange form I settled for cheering inside my head instead.

As if he sensed something, the boy glanced up and I caught a look of spiky blonde hair before my own gaze was directed to where the blonde boy was staring.

The silver haired boy stood atop the skyscraper, and he didn't look happy. Like a silent message between the two, the blonde began to cut through the Heartless crowd with a specific goal in mind: the skyscraper. I have no idea how he's going to get up there; I don't even know how the silver guy got up there in the first- HOLY SHIT HE'S RUNNING UP THE BUILDING!

It was true; the blonde was charging up the side of the building and cutting up any shadows that emerged from its surface. The silver haired boy jumped and dove down the side, perfectly parallel to the glass surface. The blonde tossed one of the key-shaped blades to the silver-haired boy, and they passed each other. Their eyes met for a split second; enemies in a temporary alliance… then they jumped into the fray.

Once again a dance commenced, moving in a synchronized pattern but still managing to appear as though they were fighting independently.

Silver boy dances back from an attack and jabs right back at the shadow that attacked him in retaliation; a poof of smoke and its gone.

Blondie bobs and weaves through an entire horde of them, once again cutting down anything that comes his way.

It's incredible, and strange, and…beautiful in its own deadly way.

A flash of light and it's gone; only Silver and Blondie are standing there in the empty square. I know what it means and I'm scared for them; the alliance is gone.

This is intense…Silver looks like he's just trying to wear him out, but Blondie isn't holding back. He looks ready to kill.

_I want to scream…_

_To tell them to stop; it's not worth it._

_But I can't._

_In this weird place I'm nothing, I can't do anything…_

The battle is over and Blondie holds his blade to Silver's throat.

"Why?! Why can't I defeat you?!" Silver yells.

But Blondie just raises his blade overhead, deaf to my pleas, "Shut up," and brings it down making everything fade to darkness.

--

I was floating…

I…I wanted to fight and leave the darkness around me behind.

"…da!" a voice pulling me back to reality.

"…lynda!" the darkness around me melted away as wings unfurled within my heart.

"Belynda!" I entered the glowing heart before me.

'_Awaken.'_

--

I gasped for air like I had never breathed before in my life until now. I breathed hard and tried my best to focus on my surroundings; it wasn't going so well.

My vision was hazy and undefined, all I could really see was white, white as far as the eye could see. _'Great. Just great. Am I dead?'_

A cool hand was placed upon my forehead and a cup of water was pressed to my lips. I drank greedily, enjoying every sip that went down my parched throat. When the cup was pulled away I sat there and relished the feeling of actually being awake and not trapped in a nightmare (or dead for that matter).

I opened my eyes and they finally focused so that I could actually see what was around me. I was in the infirmary, which explained the whitewashed walls and the 14 cots in the room, including the one I was lying on. There was a brown mahogany desk in the corner near the door and there was little to no other color than that. As for the one who had given me the cup of water, she was sitting right next to my cot, the wonderful Mrs. Maple.

She was a well-built woman from Texas and not to be trifled with when it came to her job, or the students. Her brown hair looked like thick, rich syrup, and her eyes were a stormy gray. She was dressed in her usual nurse outfit that looked more accustomed to an actual hospital rather than a school infirmary.

"Nice to see you awake hon. Sleep well?"

I smiled wryly at her, "Hardly."

Maple burst into laughter for no reason at all -as was her way- and quickly bustled over to her desk to get something. I stretched but didn't dare stand up for fear of falling over once I did.

"Belly!"

_WHUMP!_

Unfortunately a certain brunette didn't have any such worry and no restraint whatsoever.

I sat up and rubbed my head as best I could from the death hug Christina had me in. She was currently laughing with joy awakening, "I was so worried when I saw everyone in here and-"

I cut her off, "Everyone?"

The smile faded from her face and she released me from the hug; there was a serious and hysterical look in her eyes that I couldn't quite seem to comprehend, "The others…something happened to everyone."

Seeing my confused expression she stood and offered me a hand, steadying me as I stumbled, and waved her hand at the other occupied cots in the room.

My eyes widened in shock.

Cecilia, Jessica, Chelsea, Shorty, and Nicole were all very much unconscious and very much in pain. Every one of them was shaking, curled up, or clawing desperately at the air as though fighting some unseen menace.

"They should be in the hospital, with medical attention," I whispered softly, my eyes wide.

Christina shook her head, "You were the same way. And by the looks of it Nicole should wake up next."

At my questioning look she offered, "You started clawing at the air just a few minutes before you finally woke up."

"Ah."

"It happened to y'all within 30 minutes of each other," Mrs. Maple came up next to us, "I'm just prayin' that no one else comes down with the same thing."

The nurse's gray eyes were overcome with sadness and worry. I smiled softly; good old Mrs. Maple.

Then the mothering came into gear.

"Y'all lie down now ya hear? No ifs, ands, or buts about it! Go." She shooed us back to our cots and we settled down to wait; the awakening of one of the other girls drawing us back from the depths of sleep, and eventually pulling us back again.

--

Dawn: -sulking in a corner-

Riku: What's wrong with her?

Kairi: Oh she's just sad because she absolutely despises this chapter.

Namine': She practically had to force out the whole thing.

Sora: Huh? How come?

Skye: Old ties and an old chapter in her life.

Dawn: -stands up and turns around- This chapter -as horrible as it was- is dedicated to an old pal of mine who eventually became a bit of a jerk and moved away. I still miss her anyway and the person she used to be though so it's for her anyway. So =P to you little brother if you have any protests to this.

Fira: So on that tearful note-

Cast: REVIEW!


End file.
